The Apple Tree
by miss majik
Summary: Fred takes Angelina to an apple tree. What happens when he starts singing to her and admitting his love in a song?


_A/N Hello everyone! Still taking character requests! I haven't gotten any yet so this one is still Fred/Angelina. That's ok though! I was inspired to write this one after A Very Potter Musical. It's a hilarious Harry Potter parody on Youtube. Harry Potter fans will love it. I've watched it tons of times. Enjoy this ya'll!_

"Angie, Angie, ANGIE WAKE THE HELL UP!" Katie yelled at Angelina.

"Wassamatter?" Angelina said, still half asleep.

"Your boyfriend is serenading you from the door. I don't know how you slept through it quite frankly," Katie accused.

Angelina checked her watch, 2:30 AM. "He's not my boyfriend, and I don't know why he keeps doing this!" Angelina defended herself. Alicia was banging on the door outside of their three person bedroom for him to stop singing.

"I don't care, Angie. We're not mad at you, but this is the third night in a row!" Katie complained. "He's not a bad singer, but it's not what I want to hear at two-thirty in the morning. Now SHUT HIM UP!"

Angelina walked to the door, opened it, and Fred Weasley smiled and stopped playing the guitar to look at her. "Well hello my dearest!" he said with upmost pleasure.

"Fred, this is the third night in a row. Leave us alone!" Angelina begged.

"Did you not enjoy my singing?" Fred asked, faking shock.

"Not at two in the morning. Now go back to bed," Angelina begged, rubbing her forehead.

"Alright Angie. Just for you," he gave her a peck on the cheek and stood up off the ground and walked across the hall to the boy's dormitories. Angelina wouldn't let Fred know this, but every time he kissed her on the cheek like that, it made her melt. She knew Fred was just doing this to get on her nerves. He didn't really like her. They went to the Yule Ball as friends and now he was pretending to do romantic things to bug her about it. They weren't really a couple, and he wasn't really serious, but Angelina did really have a crush on him. She shut the door and went back inside the small room she, Katie Bell, and Alicia Spinnet shared.

"Thank Godric he's finally gone. I'm all for tall, hot, redheads singing through my door, but not at two in the morning," Katie said, falling backward onto her bed.

"Same, Fred's amazingly beautiful. I can't believe he's singing to you, Angie. At least I got one that looks just like him, but not nearly as annoying!" Alicia said. She and George went to the Yule Ball as a couple and had been dating ever since, same with Lee and Katie.

"Let's just finish out the night with a deep sleep," Angelina said. She pulled the covers over her head and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Dreams of Fred Weasley swum through her head all night.

The next morning the girls got up on time and got dressed and met the boys in the Great Hall. Angelina sat down beside Katie and Fred, and as soon as she sat on the bench, Fred wrapped his arms around her and hugged her so tightly so she couldn't breathe.

"Tell George and Lee how much you girls loved my singing last night!" Fred encouraged with a wicked grin on his face. All of the girls groaned simultaneously and George handed Lee two Sickles, they apparently were betting on the girls' reactions. "Angie, we need to have a private talk about our relationship. Come on now," Fred said teasingly, pulling her off with him.

"Fred, I have to eat! I can't be tired AND hungry!" Angelina groaned as Fred went running down hallways with her hand in his.

"I have to show you my secret hiding place," Fred said in all seriousness. Secret hiding place? What was he, twelve?

"Fred this is nonsense. We should go back to the table," Angelina moaned.

"No, no, Angie my darling, you need to see my hiding place. I've been growing a special surprise," Fred told her.

"What the hell, Fred? Dammit Fred! You almost dragged me into that wall!" Angelina said, hitting him on the arm.

"Ok, we're going outside to climb a tree," he told her.

"Oh my Godric, Fred. A tree? You want me to climb a tee in a skirt?" she asked, motioning to her mid-thigh uniform skirt.

"You can go first then! Problem solved!" Fred said excitedly.

"There is no way I'm letting you look up my skirt! You don't get that lucky Fred Weasley!" Angelina said. Right as she finished her sentence they went bursting out a door she didn't even know existed and they emerged into a grove of apple trees behind the castle she never knew was there, she wondered how many other people knew, probably none. He took her to one right in the middle of the grove. He pointed to the apples at the top.

"I know you love them, and these are nice and fresh," Fred said with legitimate sincerity.

"Thanks Fred. That was thoughtful," she said, and gave him a hug. She tried to pull away but he held her close, one of his hands on her back inching lower and lower…

"Fred!" Angelina exclaimed shoving him away. "You turn a nice moment into you trying to touch my beautiful arse," Angelina said, exasperated.

"I'm just playing around Angie. Now, climb the tree," Fred told her.

Angelina totally forgot about his plan to look up her skirt as she started to climb. Fred saw when she took the first step her skirt came up to show more of her toned Quidditch thigh. Fred loved her legs. That was one of his favorite things about her. He climbed up after her, sneaking a peak under her skirt. Her underwear was tight, and her arse did look fantastic. He had to shake his head and start climbing after her, she was fast. She looked down at him when they got up really far and said, "Do we stop here?" Fred looked around and saw a few apples within reach.

"Here's a fine place," he told her. She scooted onto a branch, and he followed. He picked an apple off of a nearby limb and handed it to her. She took a bite into it. The red apple was nice and sweet. She swung her leg over the branch so the branch was between her legs and she was facing Fred.

"Why are you being so nice? This is great but why?" Angelina inquired, in between her apple bites.

"Because I'm a nice person, Ange. I thought you of all people knew that! I sing in front of your door at night!" he teased.

"We don't like hearing you at night. That's when normal people sleep!" she sputtered.

"Why don't I sing in the daylight?" he asked, before bursting into song. Angelina didn't interrupt him. His voice sounded like an angel. Fred was really good, and she knew he knew that. He sounds better when it's not the middle of the night, she thought to herself. She dropped her apple and without thinking she cut off his singing with a kiss. She just leaned over and kissed him. He didn't stop her, he started kissing back. He turned so they could get a better angle. He put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her in. Angelina wrapped her arms around his neck in an embrace. He skillfully picked her up and sat her in his lap as he leaned against the trunk of the tree. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her in. They kissed deeply and passionately until they fell off. They weren't so high up that it would seriously hurt them, but when they hit the ground, it hurt like hell. Angelina landed on her ankle and couldn't stand up on it. Fred had some bruises but he was mostly ok. She couldn't stand up.

"Fred, I think my ankle's broken," she said worriedly.

"That won't stop us Ange," Fred said as he leaned over and picked her up. He held her in his muscly and protective arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck to keep herself steady. She could feel the muscles in his stomach and arms. He was stronger than he thought. She looked up at his face and saw he was looking at her. He leaned in and kissed her again. It didn't last long this time because they had to go back to the castle. The slow movements of his walking rocked her to sleep, she was tired, because he sang to her in the middle of the night.


End file.
